The Book of DAKA
= The Book of Daka = A Logbook of Dakadynamic Plano-oblong Gelatinolipid Substructure Observational Nomenclature Originally Compiled by ? Revised and HTMLified by Patrick Delahanty Chapter 1: Term A, 1989 # "The Tray of No Return" # "You Are Experienced" # "The Tray of Reckoning has Arrived: Choose Now." # "The Tray of Physics" # "Asymptotic Tray" # "Tray of Painful Death" / "Tray of Purity" # "Tray of Teleportation" #*"Tray of Slow and Painful Death" # "Tray of This Space Intentionally Left Blank" # "Tray of Green Peppers" # "Tray of Second Order Homogeneous Linear Differential Equations With Constant Coefficients" # "This Is the Tray of Your Life" # "This Is the Orange Tray" / "Do Not Carve Trays" (brown) # "Tray of Freedom Rock" # "Tray of ..." # "Tray of Folklore" # "Holiday Tray" (with Christmas tree, Santa hat, stocking, etc.) # "Tray of Truth" # "Tray of Redundancy Tray" # "-OFFICIAL- Daka Drug Tray" (accompanied by little picture of cannabis) # "Tray of Danger" / "Eat Daka and Die" # "Tray of Hunger" # "Tray of Evolution" # "Tray of Gas"/"Tray of Incoherent English" # "Tray of Eternal Damnation" # "This Is the Orange Tray" (orange) # "Tray of Oral Pleasures (Not Daka)" # "Goodness Rules" # "The Melodramatic Tray" # "Tray Gauche" # "Tray of Serendipity" # "Tray of Daytona" # "Tray of Stolen Daka Utensils" #*"Tray of Indifference" # "Tray of Eric" # "Tray of Multiple Orgasms" #*"Tray of Dyslexia" # "Tray of Sweet Liberty" # "Tray of Dusty Bathroom Vents"/"Tray of Saturation" # "Tray of Diminishing Returns" # "Tray of Death" # "Tray of Bad Taste" # "Tray of Disgust"/"Always Remember to Use a Condiment On Your Wiener" # "Tray of Virginity" # "Tray of Shity Veal" # "Tray of Virgin Alien Transsexuals" # "Tray of Coca-Cola Condensation"/"Eat Shit Not Daka" # "Daka Warrior Reigns Supreme"/"Tray of Penetration" # "If you're not part of the solution you are part of the problem" # "Nerdfest 89" # "Tray of Tex" / "Tray of Child Molestation" # "Tray of Shame" # "In the beginning there was DAKA, and it was without form and taste. And the Lord saw what He had made and Rrallfff!" # "Elvis Is King" / "Elvis Is Dead (Yeah!)" / "Tray of Atheism" / "Wedge Rats Suck" #*"Tray of Illiteracy" # "Tray of Countach" # "Tray of Drug Induced Reality" # "Tray of the State of New England" # "Tray of Minimum Wage 20 Bucks a Night" # "Tray of LAGA" # "Tray of Nothing" / "Tray of Unfinished" # "Tray of Xmas Past" # "Tray of Greed" # "Gay Tray" # "Tray of Defense AC4" # "Tray of Judgement" # "Tray of Pure Energy" # "Speak English or Die" # "Tray of Ethics" # "Tray of the Living Dead" # "Tray of Ugh... Umph... Aaargh... Thump! Yet another succumbs to DAKA" # "My Tray!"/"Tray of Despair" # "Tray of Pagan Rituals" # "Tray of Zero" # "Time Warp" # "Tray of Continuous Stoppage" # "Tray of Stolen Salt + Pepper Shakers" # "Tray of Infertility (Comes From Eating DAKA)" # "Tray of Satan?" #*"Tray of Suicidal Earthworms" # "Your Tray of Trays" #*"Tray Bien" #*"Tres Tray" #*"Trays of Steel" # "The Naked Tray" # "College is like a woman. You work so hard to get in, 9 months later you wish you hadn't." # "Hey Smurfette I got a surprise for you" # "Tray of 3-D" #*"Tray of Necrophilia and Beastiality" # "Tray of Math Tests" # "Reaganomics cost $2,300,000,000,000.00" # "DAKA Death From Within" / "Tray of Inedibility" / "Tray of Psychotic Pygmy Chickens" / "Tray of Countach" # "Tray of Mass Confusion" # "Tray of Good Hope"/"Tray of Pregnant Nuns" # "Tray of Joy and Pain" # "Tray of the Void"/"DAKA VICE" # "Tray of Turmoil and Strife" # "Entray" / "Tray of Salvation" / "The Tray of 1000 Screams" # "Tray of Defiance"/"Tray of Postnasal Drip"/"Tray of Nonexistence" # "Tray of the Unknown" # "Tray of Dinky Daka Death Dealers" # "Tray of Cthulthu" # "Tray of Champions" # "Brand New Tray" # "Tray of PMS" # "Tray of Evil Sandwich Vermin Who Fuck Psycho Pygmies" # "Tray of Perfect Harmony" # "Tray of Extreme Mediocrity" / "Tray of Hellish Indigestion" # "Tray of Fat Becker Girls" #*"Tray of Sliced, Diced, Minced, Pinched, Tenderized, Marinated, Par-boiled, Microwaved, Toasted, Grilled, Baked, Stir-fried, Stewed, Flame-broiled, Steamed, and Barbequed Rat Shit" # "Tray of Spandex" / "Tray of Sprained Brain" # "Tray of Permanent Dissatisfaction" # "Tray of Daka Death" # "Just Say NO to Daka" # "Tray of Immortality" / "Tray of Immorality" # "pi = 3" #*"Tray of Old Daka Trays" ---- Chapter 2: The Wrath of DAKA On October 29, 1989, in the hope of eliminating the production of works such as those recorded herein, daka replaced all the trays in Morgan Hall with a new "scratch-proof" model. Undaunted, the students of WPI continue to name them, although it has been made slightly more difficult. The old trays (above) were moved to Founders Hall. Key: (B)-back of tray, (F)-front of tray, (?)-beats the heck outta me # (F) "These Trays Suck" #*(B) "Tray of Nice Try, Daka" #*(?) "Tray of Oral Sex" # (F) "Tray of Ni" # (B) "Tray of Bunnies" # (B) "Maybe you need diamonds on both sides." / "Hi Ghostwriter" / "Pretty neat, huh?" #*(F) "Daka Sucks" / "I Won!" # (F) "Tray of Unscratchable Surface" # (F) "Official Tray of the 1992 Winter Olympics" # (F) "Tray of Tex" (There were two of these) # (F) "Tray of Uncarvability" # (F) "Tray of Little Diamonds" # (F) "Eat me" # (F) "Tray of Rebirth" ---- Chapter 3: The Search for Trays A Term of 1992, Daka replaced the Founders trays with brown, uncarvable trays. The "Tray of" legacy almost died. Chapter 4: The Return of Trays On February 25, 1995, Daka replaced the brown Daka trays with gray fiberglass trays. Even though only seniors remember the old trays, the legacy is re-born! # "My Tray" / "Fin" # "Tray Shiek" # "Tray Bien" # "Worship Mike" #*"Tray of Sleeplessness" # "In the Tray of Our Lord 1995" # "Tray of Aaaaargh" #*"White Sux" # "Tray Euclidean of Space" # "Tray of Toph" / "Beyatch" # "Lost Tray of Atlantis" # "Tray of Tex" # "Tray O' Big Penis" / "3/15/95" # "MST3 Tray" (Complete with a picture of the MST3K theater) # "Traytor" # "Tray of Philler" # "Tray of ____" # "Go ahead, send me to hell I've been to DAKA" # "Tray of the Day" # "Trayning" # "|" # "Dyslexic yart" # "Tray of the Last Supper" # "Tray of Patrick's Legacy" More to come... The Book of Daka